


pinned to the ground

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: She had left Jace in Alec’s office with Clary a while ago, and headed straight into the training room, because murdering someone is messier than beating the shit out of a punching bag. As she moves, kicking and punching the bag, she feels tension bleed away from her mind, and she lets herself get lost in it, thankful for anything that quiets her mind.“I would not want to be that bag right now.”Speaking of things that quiet her mind.Izzy turn to the entrance of the room, finding a smiling Maia leaning against the doorframe.





	pinned to the ground

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Izzy is really unsure of how her brother hasn’t gone insane at this point. She and Jace have been running the Institute for a total of five days and Izzy feels like she’s about to murder the next person who so much as looks at her wrong. At least it’s for a good cause, she thinks, smiling at the memory of her earlier phone call with Alec. He and Magnus are in Italy currently, and Alec spent two full minutes gushing about the Pantheon, and Izzy had felt herself relax at his excitement, knowing both he and Magnus needed this vacation.

Still, she can’t wait to hand over the Institute back to Alec, and get back to forensics and her whip.

She had left Jace in Alec’s office with Clary a while ago, and headed straight into the training room, because murdering someone is messier than beating the shit out of a punching bag. As she moves, kicking and punching the bag, she feels tension bleed away from her mind, and she lets herself get lost in it, thankful for anything that quiets her mind.

“I would not want to be that bag right now.”

Speaking of things that quiet her mind.

Izzy turn to the entrance of the room, finding a smiling Maia leaning against the doorframe. She’s dressed in a simple T-shirt and jean shorts, leaving her legs on display, and if she notices Izzy’s gaze lingering on them, she says nothing. Both of them start moving towards each other, but when there’s only a breath of space between them, Izzy hesitates, aware of the sweat clinging to her skin.

Still, Maia leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before intertwining their fingers at their sides.

“Is everything okay?” Izzy asks.

“Yeah, I just got done with my paper sooner than planned so I thought I’d come by to see you, you seemed pretty stressed out when we talked earlier.”

Izzy smiles at that, squeezing Maia’s hand.

“Punching the shit out of that bag helps.”

Maia laughs at that, and looks around, her gaze stopping on the staffs in the corner. She makes her way over to them, letting go of Izzy’s hand when she gets too far from her, but returns a moment later, a staff in each hand.

“Let’s see how you do with something that fights back,” Maia says, handing Izzy one staff, and Izzy blinks at her, once, twice, and then a smile spreads across her face as she takes the staff.

Maia swings first, and Izzy blocks it easily, and soon enough, the only sounds in the training room are staffs meeting, mixed with Maia and Izzy’s labored breathing. While Maia’s movements lack learned skill, she’s strong, quick on her feet, and most of all, refuses to back down. Time becomes irrelevant, as does the slowly building ache in Izzy’s muscles, because this is exactly what she needed.

Swinging the staff low, Izzy manages to knock Maia on her back, and before she can get up, or pick her staff back up, Izzy straddles her, throwing her own staff to the side in favour of pinning Maia’s wrists above her head.

They’re both sweaty and panting, grins spreading across their faces.

“I win,” Maia says, breathless, but still managing to sound smug.

“I have you pinned to the ground.”

“Exactly.”

Izzy’s laugh is cut off into a groan when Maia pushes her hips up, making Izzy’s entire body shiver. With a quick glance at the door, Izzy leans down, using one hand to hold onto Maia’s wrists, while the other ghosts over Maia’s throat and chest, before settling on her waist. When their lips are almost, _almost_ , touching, Izzy stops, but it takes only a second for Maia to surge up, pressing their lips together. The kiss turns deeper and deeper with each breathy moan caught between their lips, with each brush of their tongues against one another. Izzy lets go of Maia’s wrists, letting her hands wander over Maia’s hips and stomach, ghosting over her chest.

Izzy moans into the kiss when she feels Maia’s hands grip her thighs, and she can’t suppress the shiver that goes through her body when one of Maia’s hands runs across her back. The touch feels so intimate and gentle, so careful despite the urgency of their kisses, and it slows Izzy down just a bit, making her break the kiss. She slowly starts pressing kisses down Maia’s neck, across her scars, and she can’t help but smile at Maia’s breathless whispers of her name.

“As much as I hate to interrupt you- _fuck_ \- we should really move this somewhere more private,” Maia says, and while she’s incredibly hesitant to move, Izzy knows Maia is right. As late as it is, they’re still at the Institute.

Izzy presses another long, hard kiss to Maia’s lips, before getting up. She extends a hand to Maia, who takes it, allowing Izzy to pull her up. As she does, Maia presses close to her, hands on Izzy’s hips and she sneaks in a kiss just behind Izzy’s ear before they silently put away the equipment.

By the time they make it to Izzy’s room, Izzy only manages to take off her shoes before just falling into bed, eyes dripping closed as the weight of the day and the training catches up to her. She faintly hears Maia laugh, and Izzy opens her eyes, finding her girlfriend still on her feet, closer to the door than the bed.

“I’ll let you sleep,” Maia says, quickly crossing the distance to Izzy, pressing a kiss to her hair just as quickly. Izzy reaches up, gently taking hold of Maia’s hand.

“Stay,” Izzy says, quietly, and moves over, making room for Maia. There is a moment of total stillness, but then Maia seems to relax, taking of her shoes and shorts before getting under the covers, Izzy joining her a moment later. It takes a few moments, bumping arms and legs, laughter echoing through the silence, but they find a way to fit together, Maia’s front pressed completely against Izzy’s back, their hands intertwined on Izzy’s stomach.

It’s the best night of sleep Izzy has had in a while, and when she wakes up, tangled in sheets and Maia, she thinks not even running the Institute could ruin her mood that day.


End file.
